rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кобольд
Кобольды — распространённая в фэнтези раса монстров, обычно предназначенная в противники для начинающих персонажей. Мифологические кобольды Кобольд — это название одного из духов в низшей германской мифологии. Они выступали в роли домовых, духов шахт и водоёмов, как добрых, так и шкодливыхМифологические кобольды в английской Вики, со ссылками на материалы.. С кобольдами, впервые представленными в ранних редакциях D&D, они имеют лишь поверхностное сходство. Кобольды в Dungeons & Dragons AD&D1 Кобольды появились уже в первой редакции D&D как низкорослая, похожая на гоблинов раса, предназначавшаяся в противники для начинающих героев. Здесь кобольды слабы, агрессивны (садисты и ксенофобы), живут обширными племенами, где правит сильный. Внешне они описываются как карлики с собачьими головами и небольшими рожками, предпочитающие носить красное и оранжевое тряпье. Кобольды первой редакции обитают под землей или в густых лесах, потому что не выносят яркого света. С выходом «Complete Book of Humanoids» в 1993 году за кобольдов уже можно было играть. AD&D2 Во второй редакции кобольды описаны гораздо подробней и выделяются среди других низкоуровневых рас монстров. Из-за комичного внешнего вида (низкий рост, яркие одежды, крысиный хвост, тявкающая речь) их сложно воспринимать всерьёз, но это большая ошибка: кобольды компенсируют слабость и малый рост числом, свирепостью в бою и умелой тактикой с применением ловушек. Их жестокость оправдывается тем, что на кобольдов охотятся все от мала до велика (от других монстров до приключенцев). Кобольды описаны (и в последующих редакциях это сохраняется) как заклятые враги гномов. Помимо кобольдов, в «Monstrous Manual» под тем же заголовком описаны урды (urd) — покрытые чешуёй родичи кобольдов, имеющие перепончатые крылья и живущие стаями. В «Player's Options: Skills and Powers» кобольды снова доступны как игровая раса. D&D 3.x В третьей редакции кобольды стали более рептильными, отдалённо похожими на драконов. Теперь почитание драконов является важной чертой образа кобольда: каждый кобольд мечтает, подобно дракону, стать из маленького и слабого великим и могучим. Кобольды нередко живут рядом с драконами, хотя те не всегда обращают на это внимание. В третьей редакции кобольды стали полноценной игровой расой ещё в базовых книгах (как и многие другие нетрадиционные расы). Физическая слабость и небольшие размеры персонажей-кобольдов компенсируются видением в темноте, небольшим бонусом к защите от плотной шкуры и склонностью к чародейству. У кобольдов расовые бонусы к навыкам создания ловушек и шахтёрского дела. Кобольды — заклятые враги гномов (как орки — эльфов). В руководстве «Races of Dragon» кобольды — одна из трёх ключевых рас. Урды исчезли из списка монстров, однако у кобольдов описаны драконокровные разновидности — иногда рождающиеся в кобольдских племенах особи, в которых драконье наследие проявляется особенно сильно. Такие кобольды являются сильными чародеями, а также могут получать (как спонтанно, с возрастом, так и целенаправленно, за счёт особых ритуалов) такие драконьи черты как дыхательное оружие, крылья, прочную чешую и так далее. По иронии судьбы, именно слабые и обиженные расовыми способностями кобольды в силу особенностей системы нередко становились в руках игроков более мощными, чем персонажи-драконы равного им эффективного уровня, так как драконы расплачивались за свои преимущества меньшим числом уровней персонажа и меньшей гибкостью настройки. Наиболее известный персонаж-кобольд в D&D — Пун-Пун, канонический пример использования «дыр» в системе. D&D4 В четвертой редакции кобольды стали ещё более драконоподобными, и их способности завязаны на драконах, которым они служат. Расе было уделено несколько подробных статей в журнале «Dragon» сразу после выхода редакции. Расширение правил по применению ловушек позволяет чаще использовать их совместно с кобольдами в играх.Правила в DMG позволяют проще, чем в предыдущих редакциях, вставлять в энкаунтеры ловушки.В «Dragon» № 364 кобольдам посвящена целая глава, и в ней отведено место под руководство по кобольским ловушкам. Первая часть вводного модуля «Keep on the Shadowfell» также посвящена сражениям с кобольдами. Здесь кобольды также сразу доступны для игры: у них бонус на защиту против ловушек и способность делать безопасный шаг (смещаться), уходя из-под удара. D&D 5 В этой редакции вернулись крылатые кобольды-урды (которым обычные кобольды завидуют, и потому крылатые предпочитают не жить вместе с ними. Не спасает даже то, что крылья считаются даром Тиамат). Кобольды в этой редакции описаны в базовых книгах только как монстры, зато стали несколько более опасны: они всё ещё слабы физически, но имеют расовый бонус "тактика стаи" (Pack Tactics), обеспечивающий кобольдам улучшение атак, пока рядом с целью находится другой кобольд. Из-за этого кобольды D&D 5 - достаточно опасные низкоуровневые монстры. В Volo's Guide to Monsters кобольды описаны как игровая раса. Система d20 Комичность, хитрость, психология выживания и родство с драконами завоевали сердца многих игроков.He did lose to the eventual winner — and garnered more respect than we ever imagined along the way. Сторонние издательства выпустили ряд материалов, посвящённых кобольдам: * Quintessential Kobold и Slayer's Guide to Kobolds, руководства от Mongoose Publishing. * Kobold Feats & Mutants из серии Masterwork Monters от Clockwork Golem Workshop. * Koboldnomicon, сборник фанатских наработок для кобольдов, изданный Bards & Sages. * В модулях «Crown of the Kobold King» и «Revenge of the Kobold King» от Paizo (второй относится к варианту системы Pathfinder) кобольдов попытались поднять с уровня комичной расы до пугающих коварством противников. Один из известных игровых журналов называется Kobold Quarterly (ежесезонный Кобольд). В других системах Герои игры Kobolds Ate My Baby! — кобольды (пародирующие образ кобольдов Второй Редакции AD&D). Кобольды также встречаются в виде маленьких-агрессивных гномов в Sacred 2. В компьютерных играх thumb|left|Кобольд в руководстве к D&DO. Кобольды являются одними из главных противников в MMORPG «Dungeons & Dragons Online», чьё действие происходит в мире Эберрона. Здесь кобольды обитают в подземельях города и являются самой слабой и самой многочисленной из монстрских рас, противопоставляющихся цивилизованным жителям поверхности. Их отряды обычно состоят из воинов, метателей, 1-2 шаманов и, возможно, затаившихся воров. Наставник первых уровней класса чародея — кобольд, хотя в основном раса выступает в роли хорошо проработанного «мяса». Благодаря огромному влиянию ранней D&D на компьютерные игры, кобольды появляются в них довольно часто. Это всегда слабая низкорослая раса, берущая числом, с которой персонажи сталкиваются на низких уровнях. Но внешний вид бывает самый разный: почти всегда это звероподобные карлики с чертами собак, крыс или (редко) кошек. Нередко их приписывают к гоблиноидам. Примечания Ссылки * Крысоподобные кобольды-шахтёры из Warcraft на Вовпедии. * Собакоподобные кобольды из Ragnarok Online (рус.) Категория:Расы Категория:Монстры Категория:Dungeons and Dragons Категория:Драконы Категория:Гибриды